Maybe a Year Was Just Too Long
by vampgirl75
Summary: It's almost been a year and Mary-Lynnette's about to graduate and see her knight. But while waiting all hell brakes loose with a shooting at her school and Mare goes missing. How will they rebuild their relationship once they're together again? So I use to have this story uploaded but took it down. Recently I've been revising and editing it. Summary sucks I know. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Nightworld sadly If I did and I still didn't have strange fate out after like 10+ years. I'd quit. But anyway here is something that just sort of popped into my head one day while listening to my ipod and thinking about Mary-Lynnette and Ash. My favorite Nightworld story. This is rated M for...well...graphicness...and language probably. Anyway. It's my first fanfic so here it goes.

I originally wrote this but took it down but I don't know it's been nagging at me for a while so... I decided to pick it up again and I've changed some things. Also some of the A/N's are going to seem off because I am reposting this and I really don't want to change all of them.

Songs For This Chapter

Miles Apart- Yellowcard

I'm Waiting -All American Rejects

The Beach -All Time Low

Mary-Lynnette POV

I was laying in bed seriously not wanting to get up. Today, I don't know why but, I just had a god awful feeling. I'm two months shy of graduating. And Two months and a half from seeing Ash again. We haven't had any contact what so ever. Not a letter. Not a phone call. But I never did give him my number. So, I guess I shouldn't have been expecting one. Sometimes on those days when everything I do reminds me of Ash. I wonder What the hell was I thinking sending him away? But then I remember that he had things about himself he needed to correct.. I mean Yeah I was the one sent him away. But that didn't make it any less easier. I mean he was only my soulmate after all. I sighed and turned over at my alarm clock. 6:08 am. I glared at the bright red words. I sighed finally getting up. After I was dressed I really just did not care. I just wanted to get through the school day and haul myself up in my room with Dr pepper and Doritos. Lazily I jogged down the stairs and pulled my bag of the floor. "I'm leaving early! I have some extra work I need to catch up on!" I called as I headed out the door before I could get a response. Well after my car burned up with the whole Jeremy being a werewolf incident. Claudine and Dad surprised me on my eighteenth birthday with a used but in very good shape dark purple Saturn. It was better than being car less. I sighed as I put the key into the ignition. And pulled out of the driveway and on the way to Dewitt high.

Ash POV

I glared heavily at Thea and Eric and they were kissing eachother in the corner of the room thinking no one can see them. Today, it was rainy and dark. There was just something in the air extremely gloomy.

"Stop bruting Ash. You are seriously killing the mood here." Poppy North my cousin's soulmate said from across the table as she played with the food on her plate.

"Whatever." I said not really caring what she said or thought. There was just something going on today that was seriously pissing me off more than usual. And normally I'm in at least a good enough mood to be a smartass. But today I just hated the world.

"God , Why are you in such a foul mood today?" James Rasmussen , my cousin asked.

"I don't know. But, I'm just pissed off." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

Mary Lynnette POV

My first class today was Science. My favorite class obviously. Mr. Mitchener was a really cool teacher. Him and I talked about astronomy a lot. He even repaired my telescope for free. A lot of students didn't like him and thought he was odd. And yes he was different., Odd, yes but you just have to know what to talk about him with. I was walking through the halls at a steady-strong space and almost sighed with relief when I walked into the classroom. I sat down in my seat and pulled out a notebook and casually doodled and pretended I was doing work. Which was sort of pointless since I was the first and only one in the class room. Not even Mr. Mitchener was here. He walked into the classroom holding his laptop and a few folder in one arm and drinking his coffee in the other. He was an early thirties man with thin rectangle glasses.

"Mary-Lynnette?" He said with surprise. "You're here rather early." He sat everything he was holding on his desk and took a seat.

"Oh, Um. Yeah. Just was running a little early this morning and well I had to come here either way. So why not, you know?"

He smiled at me. "You want to see something?"

"Sure." I smiled back and got up out of my seat.

He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a brown paper bag. He opened it and poured the content in his hands. It was dark and dusty rockish like thing. "It's a piece of a meteor that struck a place in Berlin." He held it out to me.

I took it in my hand and it is much heavier than it looked. "Wow."

"My friend who is a doctor and lives up there, got it for me. We went to college together." He said smiling at it and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is so cool. I want a piece of a meteor." I said smiling and looking at it.

" So, you're a senior now. Have you decided what your going to major in when you start college?" He said squeezing my shoulder.

" Astronomy is going to be my major and I'm not quite sure about my minor."

"Well, you have time...Sort of. "He said carelessly.

"What made you want to become a teacher?:" I asked randomly as I put the meteor down on his desk.

"I loved science. And I wanted to show kids how fun science could be. And how amazing it is." He said smiling.

"That's nice." I said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm dedicating this chapter to my very first reviewer NightWorlder 13. Your freaking awesome. And my older brother because when I posted my facebook status about me starting my first fanfiction. He was the only one who "liked" it. So Thanks big bro. I love you. Sorry Dad, missed your wedding. I'm sure he would have killed to be there. But apparently the guy in the sky had other plans for him. Love you so much even when you're a jerk.

Disclaimer-Come on guys, we went over this first chapter. I don't own Nightworld blah blah blah

Mary-Lynnette POV

His hand slid down from my shoulder to the side of my waist. I felt a chill go up my spine making me tense up immediately and I almost automatically moved away and stepped out of his grasp. He looked at me as if I had said something stupid.

"Sorry, just remembered I have this huge test in math to study for. That's another reason why I came in early." I said quickly walking back to my seat. He still had that confused look on his face.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked seeming interested.

"Nope it's okay." I said engrossing myself on what was ever in my notebook, But I was so wrapped up on the spinning thoughts in my head I didn't even notice the page was blank. The feeling I got once he touched me like that... Almost made me want to run away. Like far away. I kept staring at my notebook and I could feel his eyes on me. But I just kept looking at my notebook.

"Let me know, If there is anything I can help with." He said taking a seat.

"Okay." I responded trying to sound reassured. The tension seemed to get thicker with the silence. I almost whooped with joy when students were filing in and their senseless chatter overpowered the silence.

The first three blocks went by fast because I engrossed myself in anything else except this morning. I sighed it was time fort electives and I had to head to the gym for cheerleading practice. The deal was Jade wanted to try out but didn't want to do it alone. And she begged and begged for me and Kestrel to try out with her. At first we were both totally entirely against it. But Jade pressed and pressed Kestrel until she cracked and she gave in. As for me. She said she wouldn't make me try out if I didn't stargaze for two complete weeks. And well,...lets just say that didn't work out. And we had to actually put effort into it. It was actually surprising that all three of us did make it. But I will admit it has grown on me. It helps keep my mind off Ash. And I've met some pretty cool girls who also cheerlead and they are a lot of fun. And very easy to talk to.

I sighed as I headed to my locker. Once I got to my locker I fumbled with the stupid combination lock, that seriously hated me. Once I got my locker open I stuck my binder in there and grabbed my silver and black shiny pom poms.

"Hey!" Kestrel said as she leaned against the row of blue lockers holding her pom poms.

"Hey" I said still focused with what was in my locker..

"Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"I just came in early. To get a head in a few classes. You know?" I said stuffing the last of unneeded contents in my locker.

Kestrel sighed. "Such an over achiever. Cheerleader, Honors student, Student council prez, and leader of the science club. You make me feel like such a lazy bum." Kestrel huffed in exasperation. Her and I had become good friends. We did a lot together. I guess part of it was I was in love with her brother. And we were the same age and neighbors. But then again who isn't neighbors in such a small town. But little did she know of how much you can get done when your trying to distract yourself from you boyfriend/soulmate who was off supposedly fighting dragons and atoning for past sins. And really wondering if he is making amends. And wondering what he was doing to atone for them. But of course she didn't know she hadn't talked to him. No contact remember?

I shrugged. " It's not all that hard." I said as I closed my locker and we started walking towards the gym.

Once all of the cheerleaders were changed we all sat on the bleachers and were carrying on our own conversations.

" is just yummy to look at. Its no wonder why I'm failing his class." Michelle said.

"Ohmigawd! Have you seen his ass?" Taylor gushed.

" I still do not get why he is single. He is a "Hell fucking yes!" on my list." Holly with a grin.

The talk about made me think about this morning and made me feel uncomfortable.

"If I didn't love my boyfriend, I would be saying the same thing. But I love Mark so, I'm not really interested." Jade said.

"You and Mark are just so smitten! Like I'm just waiting for the day were we find out you two eloped or something" Anna said exuberantly. Just about everyone agreed.

"God do you guys ever practice?" Logan, one of the few boys on the cheerleading team who was also straight asked as he was laying down on the bench of a bleacher.

Everyone got quiet and looked at eachother.

"Before and after school practicing are for actual practice. During school cheerleading elective period is for gossip, being lazy and talking. Didn't you get the memo?" Savannah said in exasperation. It was true because in the morning everyone is just so tired and everyone wants to get practice done. And in the afternoon everyone just wants to go home. And yet somehow we are National Cheerleading champions. I wondered.

Ash POV

I was laying on half sitting, half laying on the couch staring off into space with a throbbing headache and right when I was starting to feel some peace in the quiet environment.

"Ash!" A deep loud voice boomed.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ash? Are you asleep?" The voice asked.

"No, I just am a very magical magical vampire and can talk to people while I am asleep. Plus I wasn't asleep." Ash said opening his eyes to see Theirry standing over him.

"Ash, I need you to do something." He said.

Ash sighed and rubbed his forehead. Today was just not a good day.

So How was that? Ooooh My first cliffy I'm so proud. :) Love the reviews guys they brighten my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, haha so did anyone notice that Michelle said " 's so yummy.." Well I don't know why it did that but they were talking about Mr. Mitchener . I checked the document and for some odd reason fan fiction just apparently didn't like Michelle talking about that way. Lol. But anyway I was looking it over and I noticed it and I was like -.-''' Seriously? But you know I had already gotten a review So I was just sort of like whatever I'll put it in a A/N. And even though I'm not getting a lot of reviews they mean so much to me I really really love you guys. You make me so happy.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn because she is my first review since I have reposted this story. Thank you sooooo much. I updated just because my inbox was blown up with you favoriting this story, and me and what not. :D You made me smile. Thank you. I hope this makes you smile in return.

Disclaimer- I don't own nightworld. I sure as hell wish I did though.

Songs For this Chapter

Half of my Heart (Feat. Taylor Swift) -John Mayer

Where'd You Go - Fort Minor

Some Things Never Change - The Forecast

The Distance - Hot Chelle Rae

Mary-Lynnette POV

I was getting dressed in the locker room when I noticed it was just me and Carah left in here.

"So, are you going to prom?" She asked as she was poking her arm through the sleeve.

"Probably not." I said nonchalantly.

"Why? It's senior prom! You like have to go!" Carah said with great insistence. I just looked at her. Carah looked right back at her with her hands on her hips frowning, as if she was studying me. Then her expression changed from disappointed to realization as if someone had just flipped a switch.

"Oh, I get it. It's because you don't have a date." Carah said knowingly.

"Not exactly." I said closing my gym locker and leaning against it looking at her.

"How so? Because believe me Mare, your pretty. And a cheerleader. I'm sure we could find you a date. Your also really nice and smart. That Jeremy kid from last year liked you." Carah said not noticing how I winced when she said Jeremy.

"It's not like that Carah." I said hoping she would drop it.

"Then what is it Mare? Come on fess up.." Carah said stubbornly. Well so much for getting off the hook.

"Okay, I have a boyfriend.. But he's...uhm, away working." On himself, I hope.

Carah gaped at me. "Seriously? What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"No, he doesn't go to this school and he's not from around here...His name is Ash." I said feeling my throat burn with emotion. I refuse to cry..I had made it through the whole year without telling anyone about Ash besides his sisters but hell they already knew. And so did Mark.

" If he's not from around here, how did you meet him?" She asked seeming quite interested.

Might as well tell her. "He's Jade's, Kestrel's, and Rowan's brother. We met last summer." I said twiddling my thumbs.

"That makes sense way more sense now. Well how come he can't take you to prom?" She asked almost as if she just had to know.

Because my very stupid stupid do good side said he needed to make amends and sent him away for a year. I chastised myself in my head. "He's got work. And his boss won't let him off." I said. That was a reasonable excuse.

"How old is he, that he has to work so much?" Carah frowned unhappily for me.

"He's only a year older than me so he should be nineteen." Wasn't quite sure what his exact birthday was but I was sure when I was seventeen he was eighteen. So if I'm eighteen now he must be nineteen if not almost there.

"Does your dad know?" She said sitting down on the bench looking at me.

"Nope, and it's a very small town. So please don't tell anyone. Word spreads like wildfire in small towns." I felt it was best that way. Considering Ash and I didn't know where we would stand until we see each other. Hell. I wasn't even that sure what we are right now. Maybe even after that. After we have had some time together. Yes, Ash and I are soulmates. But that doesn't mean that we can just go on the fact were soulmates alone. There is just more to it than that. I truly wondered if Ash and I would stay together and to tell the truth I was really scared to find out.

"Mare?...Hey...Mary-Lynnette?...Are you okay?" Carah was now standing in front of me looking concerned and apologetic at the same time. I must have been staring off into space.

"Yeah, I'm fine really..." My voice died off as a tear fell from my eye. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were starting to water.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.. I won't bring it up again. Please don't cry. Seriously, I'm sorry." Carah said sounding like she may almost start crying too.

It seemed every time someone told me to stop crying, it just made me it more impossible to stop. This is the first time I had seriously started to cry over Ash at school. My chest felt heavier and heavier. And my throat was stinging with emotion. I had to sit down because I felt like I was going to faint. The tears just wouldn't stop. I put fingers at the corner of each of my eyes and took deep shaky breaths. Carah walked hastily away and grabbed a napkin than turned around and grabbed a few more. She sat down beside me and handed them to me.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry." She said looking down. I wiped my eyes with the napkins.

"It's okay. I just try not to think about it to much. Because I miss him so much." Tears threatened to spill again.

Ash POV

"I have a mission for you. We've been looking for this guy for awhile. And he has become quite a problem. He's a shifter but his mother was human. We don't know who his father is but, regardless he needs to be dealt with." Theirry said handing Ash a stack of neatly stapled paper.

"All the information in there is all that you'll need. James, Quinn, and Morgead, Jez, And Rashel will going with you. I want you guys to meet up and discuss your plan of action. Either way I want this guy caught."

Ash picked up the stack of paper and briefly flipped through the pages. "What'd this guy do exactly?"

Theirry paused before he walked out the door. He half turned his head to look at Ash and had a grim humorless face. " We'll talk about that later after all of you guys have met up."

"Okay, whatever. I'll read up on this and then catch up with them." Ash said once again examining the papers.

Soooooooo how was that? Seriously guys the reviews are amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Dammmmnnn you guys were like review ninjas yesterday. Haha. So like my backs all screwed up but I love you guys sooo much I'm gonna work extra hard to keep up. And like I realize I'm mostly writing in Mary-Lynnette's pov because the story is mostly going to be about her until...later...Let's just leave it at that. But I will keep writing from boths POV but Mary-Lynnette's is probably going to be longer and better. More in depth I mean. And there will be a point where I will write in a 3rd person POV. But that will be laaaaater on. So...Yeah...Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Songs For this Chapter

Going Away To College -Blink 182

Asthenia -Blink 192

Letters To God- Boxcar Racer

Whoever You Are - Brighten

Ash POV

"Okay? Are we all here?" I said looking around the room. Mentally checking off James, Quinn, Rashel, Morgead, and Jez. They all nodded in agreement as Theirry took a seat in the back of the conference room. All of them were seated around the dark oval shaped table.

"Okay. Good. Someone close the door." I said as I threw the copy of reports on the table. "Each of you get one. It's our latest assignment and an important one." They shuffled the papers around and passed them along. "Here is our target his name is Craig Logan. He is an illegitimate son of shifter and a human. We don't really have that much information on him but for some reason he's become a problem for circle daybreak." I said as I hung a picture of a man with dark hair and dark brown eyes with a clip magnet. "Theirry has more information so I will turn this meeting over to him." I said before I took my seat next to James. I was going to sit next to Quinn but he was beside his soulmate.

Theirry placed five more pictures up on the board. They were of young teenage girls. All of them looked around Mary-Lynnette's age. They looked happy and full of life.

"These are pictures of his victims. There are five of them. But only two bodies have been recovered." Theirry posted two more pictures under the first and third picture. They were of their dead bodies and their faces after the autopsy. They looked so different in their two pictures. It was hard to believe they were the same people.

The tension in the room was almost audible with how little noise there was. " He has raped then killed them all." Theirry said in hard voice. " He has posed as a simple workman like a teacher or postman. Too find out what he can about these girls. Victim number 1:Tara James. July 19th, 2008. She was 16. He posed as a gardener and became obsessed with her. One day he made a move on her and she rejected him. The next day she was gone. They found her body states away from her home in Ohio to New York. The autopsy report showed signs of rape and multiple lacerations to her stomach. She bled to death. She was found in the bushes of central park." Theirry said as he referred to the first photo. My eyes widened. Tara was a girl with blonde hair and evergreen eyes. In the first photo where she was alive, she looked so happy and full of life. I felt bad for her and her family.

"Victim number 2: Katherine Mercer. October 29th ,2008. Logan lived across the street from Katherine. Same deal became obsessed and confessed his love, got rejected. She went missing two days later. Her remains haven't been found, but we are almost sure she's dead." Theirry said in a quiet awkward way. He went on with the other victims, But I didn't really pay that much attention.

"Any questions?" He said once he was done.

"What's his shift form?" Quinn asked as he looked up from the report pages.

"We think he might be a wolf. Or a large cat of some sort. There were claw and teeth marks on a few of the victims. " Theirry replied. "This mission is your guys top priority and I don't want another girl dead or raped. Ash, I'm placing you in the lead of the mission you will make periodic reports to me. Quinn, your second in command. First thing I want you guys to do is study the case a bit more. You guys need to make a visit to where both bodies where found. See if we missed anything. If absolutely necessary we have the bodies in case you guys decide you want to look for something specific. I want you guys to have a list of possible locations where he might be. Get a lock on his location as soon as you can. I don't want another dead body. Are we clear?" Theirry stated.

"Clear!" Everyone replied.

I sighed this was not going to be a good assignment.

Mary-Lynnette POV

I sighed and took my seat beside Kestrel.

"Hey, Mare? Did you do the homework? I really didn't feel like doing it last night." I handed her my notebook.

"Hey whats the matter?" She said noticing my lack of conversation.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

Kestrel focused in on something on my face. " Have you been crying?"

I sniffled. "No."

"Wow, fail. Mare. Complete fail." Kestrel laughed.

"Okay! Okay! Come on guys class has started the bell has rung." said in annoyed tone.

"Our valedictorian for the year of the senior graduates has been named." She continued and everyone got quiet."Mary-Lynnette Carter congratulations! You're the valedictorian of the seniors of 2010 school year."

My eyes widened. "Thanks."

Kestrel mumbled. "Over achiever."

Okay yeah not the best. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter. Next chapter will be intense. Just telling you.


	5. Chapter 5

So due to the kick ass reviews I'm starting this chapter like now. Anyway like I said the reviews are kick ass and they brighten my day so the faster you review the faster I update. Just saying. Hahaha love you guys.

Songs for this chapter

Walking Disaster -Sum 41

Disturbia -The Cab

Shadows - Dev

Hello Fascination -Breathe Carolina

Mary-Lynnette POV

Once I got home I went straight to my room and threw my bag on the floor. I was so tired I just laid on my bed and went to sleep.

When I awoke it was about four o clock two hours after I had gotten home. I sighed remembering I had homework to do and went to grab my math notebook from my backpack.

I couldn't find it and I had completely cleared out my backpack. I sighed and went down stairs. It wasn't anywhere down there either.

"Hey Claudine?" I said as I saw her on the couch knitting. Her baby bump was showing even with the half done blue and white blanket covering it.

She paused her knitting and looked at me. "Yes, Mary-Lynnette?"

"Have you seen my math notebook? The blue one?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I have. Oh congratulations on making valedictorian. Your father and I are very proud.." She scrunched her face up. "Ah." She said putting her hand on the baby bump.

"What's the matter?" I felt the color drain out of my face.

"The baby's just kicking. He seems to do that a lot now." Her face was still scrunched up in pain and then she looked at me.

"Here. Mare, Come here for a sec." She set her knitting needles down and reached for my hand. I gave it to her and she pressed it against the side of her stomach. I felt my face turn red and it moved.

"Oh. Wow. That's really weird..." I pulled my hand away and smiled.

"Isn't it?" Claudine smiled and went back to her knitting.

"I think, I left it at school. I'm going to go check okay?" I grabbed my keys.

"Okay, Just be back before dinner." She said not looking up.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school. Took the keys out of the ignition and then walked into the school. I had to go through the front office because school was basically closed but there were a few office ladies here.

"Oh, Mary-Lynnette what are you doing here?" Mrs. McHasher asked.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot my notebook and I came to get it because I have homework." I explained and her face the confusion across her face cleared.

"You can go get it." She said and so I did. There were a few teachers left here but most of them were getting ready to leave. The first place I checked was my locker but it wasn't there.

"Where else could it be?" I wonder aloud to myself. I checked 's room. My math teachers room and in the gym. Where else could I have left it. Walking up and down the whole school was frustrating me. I sighed and then I remembered I had it out in homeroom. Might as well check it was my best shot. I jiggled the doorknob a bit and lucky me it was unlocked. I went in and the lights were off. I went to my desk and I still didn't see it. Then thats when I saw it on Mr. Mitchener's desk.

I picked it up and sighed with relief the I heard the door open behind me.

"Mary-Lynnette? What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Mr. Mitchener standing in the doorway holding a cup of coffee.

"I forgot my notebook. let me in." I said holding my notebook in my hand.

"Oh, yeah. I found it in here after school. I think you left it in here after class. I wasn't sure whose it was. So I just held on to it." He said smiled light heartedly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, I would've been so screwed without this." I said holding up my notebook.

"Well I'm glad I found it. And that you got it back then." He closed the door.

"Why are you still here? Isn't it sort of late? Shouldn't you be getting home or something?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, I've still got some work to do. Oh, By the way congratulations on making valedictorian. Your not like other girls. Most just revolve around boys and other meaningless things. But you, your absorbed in your school work. You should be proud. You deserve it." He put his his hands on both of my shoulders. "Your not like other girls at all. You know Mary-Lynnette your very pretty has anyone ever told that?" He squeezed my shoulders and my stomach began to feel heavy.

"It's a good thing you don't have a boyfriend." He said as his face got closer to mine with every second. I couldn't move. All fo my muscles were locked up. Then right as he was about to kiss me.

"No!" I screamed and slapped in the face with my notebook. He stopped dead in his tracks and I felt tears began to prickle in my eyes.

"What's wrong Mary-Lynnette? I thought you liked me. You were the only student who was so kind to me. And helped me out...I thought you liked me. You like me? You like me don't you?" With every word the grip he had on my shoulder got tighter and tighter.

"No. Let me go please. Your hurting me. Please...let me go." I took my coffee and hit

him again and sprinted out of the school so fast. It all was a blur till I realized I was crying and driving at the same time. Not safe right? I pulled over and got out of my car. I fell to my knees and just began to cry. I sat like that for a good long while. Then I remembered I needed to go home. Once I had regained my composure I got back in my car and drove back home. Once I had actually gotten back I just sat there for a minute in the car. I finally thought I could handle myself, I got out of the car and walked in my house.

"Hey Mare, we already started dinner but we made a plate for you!" My dad called out to me from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I said as I kicked off my shoes. And headed into the kitchen. Mark wasn't there and that didn't surprise me.

"Mark's over at the Redfern's." He said as he stretched out his arms and side hugged me.

"Wouldn't have guessed anywhere else's." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Oh congratulations. I heard about you making valedictorian." He said as I took my seat at the table.

"Thanks." The rest of dinner was full of talk about the baby. I was quiet and mostly toyed and moved the food around on my plate. Only throwing in the occasional word or two. I pushed my thoughts of what happened this afternoon. As far back in my mind as I possibly could until.

"Mary-Lynnette Did you ever find your notebook?" Claudine asked taking a sip of juice.

"Um, no. I didn't actually." Shit. Of course after all of that and I still didn't grab my notebook. Of course only me. "I'll check again tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will find it somewhere." She said as she put down her juice.

"Yeah." I nodded meekly and stabbed my salad with my fork.

Sooooooooo? How was that? Let me know the reviews brighten my day?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, SO some of you guys were asking me where Ash is and like he's probably not going to be involved too much in this chapter or in the next. Because the main event is going to take place with Mary-Lynnette. This chapter and next chapter is like the turning point. But anyway I love you guys sooo much and reviews. Hope you guys like the chapter.

Thank You Bree Renee! Your reviews made me feel special. I wish all the best for you in wherever you go. :)

Songs for this chapter

Another Heart Calls- All American Rejects

Hometown Glory-Adele

Satellite Heart -Anya Marina

Mary-Lynnette POV

I had the hardest time getting up the next morning. It was like my body was just telling me not to get up. And in all truth I wanted to agree but, I knew I had to get up and go. I just couldn't make myself do it. I felt ashamed. I just did not want to face the world at all today. So I just laid in bed. That was all I'm going to do. Until Mark walked in.

"Mare, Come on. Get up. We have to go." He said leaning on the wall. I didn't reply instead I just pulled the covers over my head and turned away from him.

"Come on. Seriously." He said a little bit more serious.

"Go away." I groaned.

Mark decided to leave and I couldn't have been more grateful. That was until I heard a knock on my door. I sat up in annoyance.

"Mark! Go away!"I yelled at the closed door.

"Guess again, Mare." Kestrel said as she opened the door. I groaned again and laid back down and pulled the covers back over my head and turned away from her.

"I'm not going to school today." I said.

"Why?" She said as she closed the door and walked halfway to my bed.

"Because." I knew I was being childish but I refuse to give in.

"Because?" Kestrel prompted she said as she stood over me.

"I feel like today is just going to suck. Epicly." I said flipping the covers off of my head.

"That's your reason?" She said raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Yup." I said smugly back at her.

"Get up." She merely said.

"No." I pulled the covers back over my head.

"I can drag you." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Get out. I'll be down in a sec." I sighed. When she walked out I finally got up. I didn't put much effort into my appearance just a Motion city soundtrack T-shirt and some jeans. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Good. Your done. Now we have to go we might be a little late though." Kestrel said as I came down.

"Let's just go." I said as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I climbed into the drivers seat and Kestrel got into the passenger. Jade and Mark climbed into the back. Mark and Jade were off playing with eachothers hands. Kestrel was just looking out the window. I just drove to the and pushed all of the thoughts from last night to the back of my mind.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly and I was dreading going to science. But of course when it came time for science everything turned to slow motion. I just walked into the classroom and didn't see anything. And I was over the moon because I wasn't the first one in the room today. Mr. Mitchener also wasn't in the room at the time either. I took my seat and waited for class to start. A woman about mid thirties walked in with her heels tabbing across the linoleum.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Tiller. I will be filling in for Mr. Mitchener today. Let's get started shall we?" She smiled and I stared at her dumbfounded. Well at least I can say I dodged a bullet this time. I was glad he wasn't here. I really didn't look forward to seeing him today anyway. Since Mr. Mitchener wasn't here we basically didn't do anything except get a pile of worksheets to do. It was all quiet and it was good because I really wasn't in the mood to do anything but stare out the window. Nobody really did the worksheets anyway. They just sat there and talked. Or fooled around. The substitute didn't care. It was all full of senseless chatter and nonsense.

And then we heard it. _Bang!_

Everyone was alarmed. We all jumped. Students had fallen out of their chairs, screamed, and put their hands over their ears. Then once it had quieted some we all looked at around at each other to make sure we weren't the only ones who had heard it. The air became still and tense. Then once we had all looked and then we realized it wasn't in this room then we looked at the door. My stomach turned and did uneasy flips. Then I felt some tears threaten to fall from my eyes but wouldn't fall. I grew up in the country. I knew what a gunshot sounded like.

_Bang! Bang! _And that was a gunshot.

"Lockdown. This is not a drill." The principal's voice came over on the intercom.

The room stayed silent and nobody moved. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The sub went to lock the door. But nobody else moved. "Nobody panic. Just move to the back of the room. And away from the windows." We all did and everyone was quiet. A few girls started to cry. And a few boys were whispering among themselves. But all of us were quiet. We heard a lot more of shots and running.

The door of our classroom was hit hard but didn't break. Then there was another hit and then a smashing sound. A few people screamed. And the substitute stood in front of us. The there was another shot and she collapsed to the floor. She had been shot in the chest and blood leaked through her shirt.

There was a few more shots and a few more cries. I urged myself not to look up but when I did. I saw Mr. Mitchener still in the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday but with most of all I noticed the gun he was holding.

Ash POV

James, Rashel, Morgead, Quinn, Jez, and I were all sitting down talking about our latest mission and deciding how we would approach it.

"Maybe we should fly back to where the bodies were found. And just double check you know?" Jez said.

"Or, we could go and search for the bodies that we haven't found." James said.

" I think that we should do that after we find the guy. Because obviously he's posing as a threat to humans. Young female humans in particular. He is bound to be hanging around in a town and working close to a high school probably. So he could start planning the attack for his next victim." Quinn suggested.

" I agree, but we wouldn't know where to start. There are highschools everywhere. We do know that he won't go back to any of his previous victims school. Or back to that state probably. So we can rule out the following states. Pennsylvania, Ohio, New York, Florida, North Dakota, and Texas. That just leaves 44 other states." I sighed as I wrote on the whiteboard. "James send out the report to every daybreak across the country have them be on the lookout. We can't let this guy get away. Rashel and Morgead I want you guys to go and examine Tara's body just do a quick once over. Make note of anything unusual. Quinn and Jez read up on some of the other girls see if we can even get an idea of where there remains might be or where Logan might be. See if there was anything odd that may have happened before or after they disappeared. And I'll go talk to Theirry and tell him what the plan is. Anybody finds anything you report to me. Got it?"

"Got it." They replied and broke off to do their tasks. And I went to talk with Theirry

Mary-Lynnette POV

The gun was pointed right at me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything. Heck the tears wouldn't even fall. All I could focus was the gun pointed right at me. The other students moved away from me and some were trying to help the substitute and a few of the student that had been shot.

"Get up!" He growled and yanked at my wrist. He was pulling so hard I had to comply. He was standing behind me and held the gun to the side of my head.

"Your going to come with me." He simply said and pulled me out the emergency exit out of the classroom. Then something hard collided with my head and the world went black.

Well you guys probably hate me for that cliffhanger. But...Yeah... I did that and I went there. The reviews will make me update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Well the reviews were freaking awesome last chapter. Wow you guys make me so happy. And it made me even happier when a few of my fellow classmates said they were going to read my fanfiction! I will do my best not to disappoint you guys. Love and adore you too much!

This is going to sound a little crazy but...I think I MIGHT start another Ash/Mare...I don't know I have ideas bouncing around my head...

Disclaimer- I don't own nightworld. I would kill to though.

Songs for this chapter

I know places - Lykke Li

Terrible Things - Mayday Parade

Stop Crying your heart out- Oasis

Apologize -One Republic

Come in with the rain -Taylor Swift

I am lost without you - Blink 182

Yesterdays Feelings -The Used

Mary-Lynnette POV

When I was conscious again, I was laying on concrete ground. And my head hurt really really bad. I looked in front of me but the room was dark and my vision was blurry but mostly the only thing I noticed was more concrete floor. I wanted to move but I just didn't have the energy. It took me around twenty minutes to remember everything that happened at school and the night before when I had forgotten my notebook.

Tears stung in my eyes. But I still didn't move. My mind swarmed with too many thoughts. People were shot. What if it was someone I knew? What if it was Mark? Or Kestrel? Or Jade? What was going to happen next? My tears began to flow more consistently. I sucked in a small deep breath and pressed my hand against the hard ground and pushed my self up into a half sitting position. About halfway there my back and my head ached but I kept pushing up until I was there. The tears wouldn't stop. I breathed in one more time and wiped my eyes.

I took one more look around and to me it looked like an unfinished basement. Every part of my body felt one hundred times heavier than normal. I don't want to be here. Tears spilled from my eyes again. I pressed my forehead to my hand and began to cry harder. I miss Ash. I wish I hadn't asked him to leave. I had my hands clenched into so tight of a fist my nails were digging into my skin and I just let the tears flow from my eyes. And I sat there and cried in the dark for what seemed like days. But was probably only hours. I was leaning against the wall dozing off when I heard the high pitched squeak of a door opening. I couldn't see from where but I heard heavy footsteps following soon after. I tried to keep my eyes open. But I just didn't have the energy anymore. I leaned back against the wall and squinted into the dark. It took my eyes a while before I could make out a figure and it was walking towards me.

"Hello Mary-Lynnette , I see your awake." said. I replied with a glare and he smiled brightly. " I see someone is in a bad mood." He said still grinning.

"No, not at all you just shot up my school and kidnapped me. No. I'm not in a bad mood at all." I wasn't going to cry anymore but I was sure as mad as hell. He replied with another great smile. And I glared at him more.

Ash POV

I headed back to the mansion from examining the two bodies that were found. I stayed behind to talk to the person who performed the autopsy and ran the tests, even though I didn't get much information, it was still worth the try. It was raining, and my head hurt really bad. I don't know why it was hurting and that was ticking me off. I sighed and pulled into the mansion's huge garage, where Quinn and James' car were already parked. When I walked in the mansion I automatically knew something was wrong. It was quiet and people were bunched up together all crowded around something. And when I walked in people stared at me. Theirry had his arm around Hannah and was staring at the TV looking like he was thinking very hard. When he noticed I was in the room. He got up.

"Ash, we have to talk."

Right as he said that Kestrel, Rowan, Mark and Jade walked in. All of them crying except Mark but he looked very pained but still had his arm around Jade trying to calm her. Rowan ran into my arms.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"What's going on?" I said as I held her shoulders.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Theirry. "He doesn't know?"

"I didn't have the chance to tell him." Theirry said to her.

"What? Tell me what? Tell me now." I said looking back and fourth between Rowan and Theirry.

"Oh Ash, there was a shooting at the high school back in Briar Creek and...and... " She broke off in sobs.

"We can't find Mary-Lynnette..." Theirry said looking down.

"What?" I did not process that thought at all.

"It just happened so quick. And I wasn't in class with her and we were under lockdown so I couldn't go." Kestrel said wrapping her arms around herself in a weak voice. "I swear Ash, If I would've known..."

"Wait? What? What the hell are guys trying to say?" My head was spinning and I couldn't process anything of what they were trying to say.

"She's missing." Mark said speaking for the first time in a lifeless tone.

" Was she shot?" I asked afraid of the answer.

" No, well...maybe but. I mean she's gone. The shooter took her. They have identified every shot person and everyone that died. She's not with any of them." They evacuated the school. They looked everywhere in the school. In the town." James said coming and putting my hand on my shoulder.

I stumbled backward and James helped me to a chair. And I put my head in my hands as the words _gone _rang in my head. Just then the commercial that was on the TV ended and the news came on.

" Welcome back to Channel 9 news, and we are still covering the breaking news of the shooting in small town Briar Creek, Oregon at Dewit High. Around noon in this small town high school a tragedy took place when a shooter came and shot ten people. Three people dead, two in severe condition. The rest aren't in the best shape but will most likely be okay. Two out of those ten people were teachers and the rest students. Right after hearing the first two shots the school was automatically under lockdown. Even though ten people were shot there is one missing student. Her name is Mary-Lynnette Carter. An eighteen-year old senior at Dewitt High school. She was seen this morning in all of her classes and was in class the time of the shooting. But was taken from her class, by the shooter. Her whereabouts now are unknown. Here is a picture of the missing senior, Mary-Lynnette Carter. She is a cheerleader, an honors student, student council president, head of the science club and just yesterday named valedictorian." Mary-Lynnette's senior portrait photo appeared on the screen of the TV. Her blue eyes were shining brightly and she had a happy smile on her face. " No word from her family. If anyone has any information on where she might be or if you see her please call your local police. Or call 1-888-546-7654. She was seen wearing a Motion City soundtrack T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with black converses. She is about 5'4. Black hair, blue eyes." The reporter said.

My head and stomach felt like they had been hit repeatedly with wooden plank. I felt like I was going to puke. I can not lose her. I can not lose her. She's my reason for trying to better. She's my reason why I've changed. She is the only reason I'm still walking this earth and helping people. She is my reason for existing.

Well? How was it? Love the reviews guys they make me so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

So...umm...have you guys ever locked yourself out of your ipod?...Yeah, um I did.

Wow you guys make me soooooo happy. Love the reviews. :)

Disclaimer-I do not own nightworld...Or Ash...-sigh-

Songs For This Chapter

Why oh Why - Brighten

Never Let me go -Florence + the machine

Memories - The Follow Through

Stay -Mayday Parade

Dance Inside- All American Rejects

Mary-Lynnette POV

As soon as I said that I knew the turn out wasn't going to be good. But I meant it. I was pissed off. Completely.

"You know what Mary-Lynnette? If you keep this up your probably going to end up like my other girls. All of them dead. They all pulled that attitude with me. And let me just say they didn't ho very well.." said bending down to look me straight in the eye and I spit on his face. I was going to hold my ground and I was going to fight back. I refuse to let him win.

He blinked and wiped the spit off his face. The next thing I know He picks me up by hair and throws me across the room. I slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. I heard the bone under my eye crack.

I held back my tears and cringed. Then something in my head clicked. A normal human wouldn't have been able to do it.

"See? You do not want to mess with me. I'm far beyond the strongest human out there." He said with satisfaction. He had a sick smile on his face. Then the next thing I know is that he's gone. And there was a huge wolf standing where he was. I had a feeling that I might puke as flashbacks of last summer with Jeremy and Ash flooded back into my mind.

" You're a werewolf." I said in a weak panting voice.

"Yes I am. And if you try anything else, you will only make your death come sooner." He said as he morphed back into his human body. I was laying back on the ground when I noticed he was unbuttoning his shirt and was facing the wall. I noticed a baseball bat sitting laying on the floor not too far from me. Now all I have to do is summon up the energy to move. I put my hands on the floor and had one of my knees supporting me. I stood up silently. And walked as quietly as I could over to the baseball bat. With every move I made my body agonized in protest, But I knew I had to keep moving. When I reached the bat. I picked it up and walked behind him. He still wasn't paying attention to me. And when the moment was right I hit him straight in the back of the head . He didn't fall. But he did sort of bend over. And then before I could hit him again he knocked the bat out of my hand. The next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall. With only one of his arms holding me against the wall it was more strength than all of mine combined.

"I really didn't want to have to do this. But you leave me no choice. Remember you did this to yourself Mary-Lynnette." He pulled out a shot with a yellowish looking liquid in it. I struggled against his grasp, But every time I moved he only held tighter. He stabbed me in the shoulder with the needle and I stopped moving. Whatever he injected into me burned like acid. After the syringe was empty he finally let go of me. I crumbled to the ground. I couldn't even support myself. I was awake but I couldn't move. He walked away from me and took off his shirt.

Ash POV

I didn't know what to do my heart is being squeezed with emotion. So I just went up to my room and ignored everyone who came to talk to me at my door along with every knock. I knew I should have been downstairs with Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark comforting them and trying to make them feel better. But how could I comfort them when I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to escape to be with Mary-Lynnette to have her safe. I knew. I knew I shouldn't have left. But she wanted me to. And look. Look what happened she was...I couldn't bring myself to say it. To say she was _gone. _Might actually make it real. And I refused. Absolutely refused to let it become real.

Something in my head clicked right at that second. The only way I would let it become real was if I let it. So therefore I couldn't. Which only meant one thing I had to save her. I had to find her. It was up to me. I jumped off my bed and got dressed. I was thinking when I got dressed that the silver cord. The soulmate cord got stronger when we were closer. So it was like a tracking device. An automatic link to Mary-Lynnette. I closed my eyes and remembered her. Her long black hair, her blue eyes and her amazing smile. And I called to her with my mind. No luck.

"Mare, Just hang on I'm coming." I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. I hoped and even prayed no one was going to see me leave. Maybe I could just slip out real fast and no one will notice. I did not want to have to explain to anyone where I was going or what I was going to do. Because I wasn't completely sure. But the one thing I did know was I was going to find her. I was going to. I have to. I went down the stairs as fast as I could with as little noise as I could.

All was well until I got to the bottom of the stairs where I thought I was in the clear but then I saw James leaning on the wall and Quinn standing next to him.

"Shit." I said looking away from them.

"I told you he was going to do this." James said to Quinn.

"I never said or doubted he wouldn't." Quinn said looking at me.

Theirry appeared beside them "Very much agreed."

I wanted to slap them and probably knock a building down or something.

"Ash? Where are you going may I ask?" Theirry asked.

I didn't want to answer, but wasn't the answer obvious? Seriously come on. I glared at him in response and merely said. "You know where I'm going."

"Actually no we don't. Not in specific anyway. But we have an idea." Quinn the smartass

said..

"It doesn't matter to any of you." I said not looking at any of them and at the door.

"Seriously, Ash tell us." Theirry said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find my soulmate. The same thing any of you guys would do for yours." I snapped, I raised my voice so loud Poppy, Rashel, Hannah, Mark and my sisters all came in to see what was happening.

"Ash, you should stay. We need to keep updated with the news. Something may change. She might turn up someone might find her and you have no idea where to start, She could be anywhere you need to stay. Ash, Stay. Please stay." Rowan pleaded almost in tears.

"I need to go. I'm not just going to sit here on my ass. When she is out there and she needs me. I'm going regardless of what any of you guys say or what. All of you would do the same and don't say otherwise because you would." I was seriously getting pissed off now.

"Then let us help." Theirry said who was quiet while Rowan was talking.

"Yeah, let us." Poppy said energetically behind a few other daybreakers.

"Guys No, I need -" I began to say.

"I'm in!" A few people said and then there was a chorus of agreements.

"We will start teaming up. Now. A few people stay behind and send the word out to other daybreaks across the country. I'm assigning team members." Theirry said loudly.

"Team One, Ash obviously, Quinn, and James. Team two: Rashel, Nissa, and Winnie. Team three Delos, Miles, and I, Next Keller, Galen, and Phillip." Theirry's voice boomed and people started moving around really fast. He called out a few more teams and names, but I had stopped paying attention. I was too baffled by what they were deciding to do.

"Everybody be ready in ten minutes then meet in the conference room. Thea, Poppy, and Blaise stay behind let the other daybreaks know. Someone has got to have seen her somewhere. Stand by and be ready to give any medical aid. As of this minute this mission is our number one priority every other mission is post-phoned til further notice. Ash get in the conference start planning your course of action." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I blinked at him in amazement.

"Okay. And Theirry?" I said looking at him.

" What?" he asked looking confused.

"Thanks." I said before I headed off to the conference room.

"No need, your right we would do the same." Theirry relied as I was walking.

After about five minutes people started filing in the larger conference room. And everyone was there by eight.

Theirry stood in front of all us at the whiteboard. "The mission is to retrieve one of our fellow daybreakers soulmate. Her name is Mary-Lynnette Carter. She's eighteen, has black hair and blue eyes. About 5'4. She weighs about 120 lbs. Her hometown is Briar Creek. And it is small so we know shes not there. Or else the cops or someone would have found her. We don't have much information but we will just have to make do. I'm sending everyone a picture and all of this description information. If anyone. Anyone thinks they see her. Confirm that its her then call Ash, then me, and then everyone else. She went missing around noon during the school shooting so about nine hours ago. The shooter took her so he couldn't have gotten that far with her. Are we clear everyone?"

"Clear." Everyone said.

"Theirry what about us? What can we do?" Jade asked yelling behind a few people. "Kestrel, Rowan, Mark and I, We want to help."

I looked at Theirry. And he looked back at me.

"No you guys stay. You guys are just too emotionally involved. Sorry." Theirry called back at them.

"What! That's my sister!" Mark yelled.

"Exactly. That's why, I can't let you go. One wrong move and we could lose her." Theirry explained.

"Then why does Ash get to go?" Kestrel argued..

"He's her soulmate. Plus hes trained this isn't his first mission. He has a link to Mary-Lynnette. He is the key to finding her." Theirry argued right back.

"But, that's not fair!" Kestrel yelled.

"It's my decision. And it's final. Your staying." Theirry said and this time Kestrel didn't argue.

Everybody was in the entrance and soulmates were kissing and hugging good byes and people were grabbing equipment and suiting up. Some were going over last details with their teams. Friends were hugging. And most of all everybody was talking.

"Ash." A voice said behind me and when I turned around, I saw Mark standing behind me.

"Mark." I replied.

"You listen to me, You may be her soulmate but she's my sister. just better bring her back. You have got to find her. She has been acting weird lately and I was going to ask her about it. But I just lost the chance. So, you better bring her back. Or I swear to god.." Mark strayed off.

"I will. We'll find her I promise." We had to. We just had to. Or else he won't be the only one who wants to kill me. I'll do it myself.

Sooooooooo How was that? I made it longer just for you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly? Guys? I freaking love you. I decided to UD early because I love you so much. I know really didn't reply to reviews last few chapters. Sorry, if your feeling were hurt by that but I'm trying to get the chapters up real soon. I sincerely Apologize. And if someones hair color isn't right oh freaking well. Because it's just how I pictured her. So just saying I'm not gonna change it. So...yeah...anyway I'm sure you guys want to you know read the next chapter. So...I'll just let you do that, Enjoy... and review

Songs for this chapter

My Oldest Friend -Andrew Belle

The Prayer - Kid Cudi

Give Me A Sign -Breaking Benjamin

Jennasea - The Morning Of

Only One -Yellowcard

The End (Feat. Lights) - Silverstein

Rooftop- Melissa Mcclelland

If I die Young - The Band Perry

* * *

Mary-Lynnette POV

I felt him pick me up, I was still numb. I couldn't move. I don't even think I could talk. But the sedative didn't stop me from crying. I didn't even try. I just wanted it to be over. For it all to be over. I didn't want to have to see his face. He isn't my soulmate. He isn't who I want to be with. He is just a creep. A complete creep. I felt sick. I felt terrible. He took me outside, and he put me in the car. I closed my eyes, I was done trying to keep them open. I could tell we were moving though. He raped me. And I just didn't have any fight left in me.

I was almost sure he wasn't aware that I was conscious and that I just couldn't move. When we stopped, it like in the middle of nowhere. All it was, was dirt, trees, and a road. I knew at this point. I wasn't going to be saved, but it was certainly over. Not just the kidnapping or whatever but my life. I was sure. I didn't open my eyes again. But I felt him pick me up again then set me down. Then I felt a really sharp pain in lower abdomen. And then another, and another. I opened my eyes one more time and I saw him putting me down in something. A hole in the ground. Yeah, I couldn't get myself out of this. Not this time. I just wish I could have gotten to atleast seen Ash again. I wish we would have had time together. But I'm glad I got to meet him. Atleast I met him. I felt the dirt began to fall over my skin. He was burying me. Yeah, this is it. I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry Mark, my baby brother. I love you. Jade ,Rowan, and Kestrel I love you guys. You're the best blood sisters a girl could have. Claudine, thanks for the sibling even though I didn't get to meet him/her. Dad, I know you tried really hard after mom died, you did the best.

Ash, I'm sorry. That I won't be able to there is a few months. Everyone, I'm just sorry. I'm sorry I didn't make it. Tears welled up in the corners of my closed eyes, as dirt fell over my neck and face. It's over.

Ash POV

All of daybreak HQ, was scouting the neighboring states of Oregon. And all of Oregon but Briar Creek but , just incase we had a few there too. Daybreakers were everywhere and still no call or sign of her at all anywhere. I sighed and punched the wall of the building that was beside me.

" _Ash, I'm sorry. That I won't be able to be there in a few months... Everyone, I'm just sorry." _

I didn't move. I even stopped breathing. "Oh my goddess..." I just heard her. I swear to god I heard her. I didn't imagine it...I hope I didn't. I don't think I did. No, I know I didn't.

"Mare? Do you hear me?" I paused and sat down on the sidewalk with my back against the building. "Please, Tell me you can hear my voice. Tell me where you are." The next thing I know I open my eyes and see a figure pouring dirt over me, I was laying down and my eyelids felt really heavy and my eyes felt really wet.

"Ash!" I heard my name get called and I looked up to see Quinn with his hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention. " Are you okay?"

I blinked. "What?"

"I was making a run through of the town and I saw you sitting down. You were like staring off into space." Quinn said. James was with Quinn and they were both looking at me strangely.

Then I realized what had just happened. " I just saw through Mary-Lynnette's eyes."

Quinn and James looked at eachother. "What did you see?" James asked.

"She was...getting dirt put on her. And, she was crying...and saying she was sorry." I said slowly. I hated this absolutely hated this. And then James' phone began to ring. When he answered it, he looked confused.

"Theirry?" He said as he answered the phone. "Okay, hold on."

James sat beside me and Quinn squatted down to our level. James then put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, were all here." James said holding the phone.

"Good, now listen, I had Lupe, and a few other wolves go out and smell for Mary-Lynnette's scent. Kestrel had something of Mary-Lynnette's it was a shirt she borrowed but hadn't worn yet. And they picked up a smell, they are still following the scent and they are in the same state as you guys. But they are farther south towards the bottom of the state. Almost at the border. Her scent hasn't stopped. She said they'd wait for you. So you can follow the scent with her." Theirry said.

My heart almost stopped. We were just about in the middle of Idaho. So Lupe's like in the southeast corner. "We will definitely meet up with her. Thank you Theirry." I said completely grateful.

"I'm sending Rashel's team with you guys too. You will all meet up . And go together. Call us when you find her." Theirry said.

"We will." Quinn said and James hung up the phone and we all headed to the car. We were coming. I refused to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, you guys demanded it SO here it is...

Disclaimer-we went over this I do not own Nightworld just the plot.

One Last Breath - Creed

Have Faith in me - A Day To Remember

My Shadow - Keane

Leave Out All The Rest -Linkin Park

Signs Of Life - Andrew Belle

* * *

Ash POV

We met up with Lupe and Rashel's team only 30 minutes ago. Lupe and her group of wolves were running outside and we were following them in our cars. We were beginning to head out in to a no mans land. It was just straight out country here. Just dirt ad trees. All I was focused on was the road in front of me so I could get to her. It was about an hour later when Lupe had stopped. It was dark in the middle of the night. I pulled over the car and got out.

"Is it here?" I asked Lupe.

"This is where her scent is the strongest." She said taking a look around. There was no Mary-Lynnette in sight. There was tall grass and just dirt. Rashel was walking beside Quinn with a flashlight. We began all walking around in the tall grass.

( Okay guys I'm changing POV to James just because)

James POV

We all sort of spread out and were searching around in the tall grass. I was walking by myself when I stepped on something. I looked down to see disturbed dirt. Which looked fresh and was rather soft, when I stepped on it.

"_Quinn." _I sent telepathically. _"Quinn, I think you need to come here and do not. I repeat do not rush or do anything that would seem unusual. Just come over to where I'm standing calmly." _Quinn looked at me strangely but did what I said.

"Now, look down." I said so lightly that Ash wouldn't hear me. He looked down.

"Do you think?" I asked him.

"Oh my god. We have to get her up." He said.

"Hey! Nissa! Winnie. Come 'ere for a sec'. You too Rashel." I said stepping off of the dirt that looked disturbed and Quinn did the same.

"What's going on? Did you find something?" Rashel said as she jogged over here and stepped on the dirt. Quinn put his arm in front of her and pulled her back. She looked at him confused and then looked down. Nissa and Winnie did the same.

Rashel sucked in a deep breath. "Oh my god." Nissa and Winnie didn't say anything.

"Nissa, Winnie I want you guys to get Ash, and go back to daybreak and we will follow after we.." I said not wanting to finish. "But first I want to get Ash over here. He will feel the soulmate pull."

Nissa nodded. "Hey Ash! Come here for a second." She yelled.

Ash's head snapped up and he ran over here. "What did you find something?"

"Ash, Do you feel her?" Quinn said slowly.

"What?...I.." He stopped and he saw the ground. He almost lurched forward, Quinn and I held him back. He fought our grasps.

"Go back to daybreak with Nissa and Winnie. And Rashel, Quinn and I will take care of things here." I said calmly.

"No. Let me go!" He snarled.

"Ash you can't do this just go back. We will take care of this. Just go. I can't do this with you here. Not with you looking at us with your sad eyes. You have to go." I said firmly still holding him back. He stopped fighting and looked at me and Quinn.

"You have to go." Quinn said looking at him.

"Don't make me regret this." He said. He turned around and had Nissa and Winnie on each side and Nissa put her hand on his back urging him forward. Once they were all in the car and had drove away I turned around. Where Quinn was already pushing away dirt with his hands and Rashel doing the same. I got on my knees and started doing the same.

"Lupe go back to daybreak tell Theirry, and have Thea and her team be ready to help. She is going to need medical attention." She nodded and ran off with the few wolves with her following.

"She's got to be alive. Ash, would have felt it if she wasn't." I said still digging. I dug a little bit more and then I hit something. Something blue. A blue star bracelet.

"Guys..." I said and Rashel and Quinn both looked and saw what I found. I tried pulling on it. But it wouldn't come up. It was around her wrist still. From the direction her hand was I could tell where her head was.

"Dig over there." I told them. Quinn and Rashel did.

"That's where her head should be." I said

Rashel looked at me like she might cry. I began to dig over where her torso would be. We couldn't bring her up if only her head was showing.

"James." Rashel said quietly.

"What?" I said still digging.

Rashel and Quinn had stopped. I looked over to see why. And I saw why they stopped. Her head was showing. I took out my phone and pulled up the picture of her that was sent to everyone. Quinn looked at the picture then at the girl in the ground.

"It's her." Quinn said quietly. We all stopped what we were doing but only for a second. Quinn put his hand to her neck. "She's got a pulse. It's faint but it's there."

"Rashel go get the car." I said and me and Quinn started digging again. She got up and started the car. By the time she was done me and Quinn had gotten her whole torso uncovered.

"We can pull her up now right?" Rashel said as she stood behind me.

"Yeah, the car ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'll drive." Quinn said as he got up.

"Rashel, you take shot gun. I'll take care Mary-Lynnette in the back." I said looking down at her. I put my hands under her back and pulled her up. I picked her up in my arms and her eyes fluttered.

"Mary-Lynnette? Do you hear me?" No response.

"Everything will be okay." I said to her limp body. Rashel and Quinn had the car ready to go. I ran to the car as fast as I can and jostled her as little as I could.

I got in the and laid her across the back seat.

"Rashel? Do you have a knife?" Quinn was speeding through the streets.

"Uhhhhhh, Yeah!" She said as she pulled one of her shoe.

I took the knife from her and cut off the bounds over Mary-Lynnette's wrists and ankles.

"Mare? Can you hear me?" I said as I shrugged off my jacket and out it over her torso. Her eyes fluttered again and she looked at me but didn't move and then closed her eyes again.

I was sitting on the floor of the car in the back. Rashel was looking back at us from the passenger seat.

"James? What is on her side? Is she bleeding?" Rashel said pointing to a part of Mary-Lynnette's stomach. It was right above her jeans. I flipped up her shirt a little bit and saw multiple slashes on the curve of side stretching over to mid stomach.

"Call daybreak make sure they are on standby. We can not waste a second." Quinn said still driving like a maniac.

Rashel handed me her jacket and then flipped open her phone. I took her jacket and applied pressure on Mary-Lynnette's wounds.

"Hey Thea? We have Mary-Lynnette, shes not in good shape be ready when we get there?" Rashel said into her phone.

"We'll be there in about 25 minutes." Quinn said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Did you hear that?" Rashel asked Thea.

"Okay, Yeah. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to look at me.

"You have to keep her warm." Rashel turned around and said to me.

"I'm trying." I said and put my jacket back over her.

"Mary-Lynnette? Can you hear me?" I tried getting her attention. Her eyes fluttered again.

"Here squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I said grasping her hand.

"Mare. Listen your gonna be okay, you just need to hang on. Do you hear me?" I felt a little from her hand.

We had finally gotten to Theirry's mansion back in Las Vegas. Rashel practically jumped out of the car and opened the door for me. I got out first and I gently pulled Mary-Lynnette out. She was limp and barely breathing. Rashel again ran to open the door. I was carrying and Mary-Lynnette was still bleeding. When I walked into the mansion I knew Ash and his sisters were there. I urged myself not to look at them. I immediately looked for Thea and Poppy.

"Oh my goddess! James set her down here." Thea was quick to bring my attention some sort of a stretcher. "James walk with us tell us everything." Blaise said as they began to roll Mary-Lynnette back to an occupied room.

"She was buried in the ground. Alive though. She's got wounds on her stomach, They were bleeding really bad. I put pressure on them. But I'm not sure if there still bleeding or not. I got her to look at me and squeeze my hand but it was real faint. Only for a second." I said as I speed walked down the hall with them.

"Oh my goddess. She was buried alive?" Poppy asked as she walked with them.

"Yeah..Rashel, Quinn and I dug her up. It was bad." I said continuing to follow them.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Madalyn. I know what you're going through and it breaks my heart because I've been there and its unbelievably hard. Even though we aren't as close as we use to be...There isn't a day that goes by that I wish we we're the same little girls spraying each other to death with perfume, having swiffer sword fights, and throwing gummy worms and white chocolate covered pretzels at each other. You supported me through the worst year of my life and every year since then. No matter how old we get or where we go I'm always going be here. I love you.

This chapter is going to be in Thea's POV just because. Enjoy and don't forget to review :D

Songs For This Chapter

Run -Snow Patrol

Hurt- Johnny Cash

The Harold Song- KE$HA

Simple Math - Manchester Orchestra

Dead Hearts -Stars

Ash POV

I followed them as Mary-Lynnette was being pushed through the halls just looking at her. She was covered in dirt and that wasn't the scariest part. Nor was the wounds on her stomach. It was that I could barely feel her and this was the closest they had been in almost a year. _Mare? Mary-Lynnette please answer me... _I didn't trust my voice. Thea, Blaise, and Poppy were talking to each other in urgent voices and James was still walking with them to see if he could help them at all. Filling them in here and here.

"Did she say anything or do anything on your way over?" Thea asked James.

"Not really. Hey eyelids fluttered a few times but nothing." James replied.

"She's probably unconscious due to the blood loss or the lack of oxygen." Poppy said.

"Her finger tips are blue." Blaise said picking up Mary-Lynnette's hand and never missing a step.

"Do we have a pulse? A temp? Blood Pressure?" Thea asked. Blaise then stuck a thermometer in Mary-Lynnettes ear.

"89.9..." Then she pressed her fingers to the side of Mary-Lynnette's neck and became quiet for a minute and counted. "Her pulse is faint and it's in the mid 30's."

"Blood pressure is low as well." Poppy said looking at something clamped on one of Mary-Lynnette's fingers. They began to open a door and push Mary- Lynnette into a room.

Thea looked at me and then at Mary-Lynnette. She scrunched her face in pain. "James..."

"I got it." James said and gave a slight nod.

They continued to push Mare into the room and as I made a slight movement toward them James stopped me. "You can't go in Ash."

"You don't understand. I need to be in there." I said making a slight effort to move around him.

"I know you feel like you need to be in there but you can't. You can't help her right now. You have to trust them to take care of her. They need to be able to focus solely on her without you in there." James said not budging in the slightest. "You are only going to hurt yourself by being in there. Is this how you want to see her? Is this what you want to remember about her? You are only going to scar and traumatize yourself."

"I guess you are right." I said and began to turn away. James relaxed. "Hey James."

"Yeah?" He said once my back was to him.

"I'm sorry." Then I punched him and he went down. Then I rushed into the room. Thea, Poppy, and Blaise didn't look up from Mary-Lynnette.

Thea POV

She looked bad. Really bad. I didn't even know where to begin. First of all she was covered in dirt. I felt for her pulse it was faint but there. I didn't even notice Ash in the room.

"Okay, Blaise can you get a blood sample? " I asked as examined the wounds on her stomach. I took a wet towel and wiped them. They had stopped bleeding but they were deep and dirty.

"Thea?" I head Poppy say quietly.

"Yeah?" I said more focused on Mary-Lynnette's wounds.

"She just stopped breathing." Poppy muttered. I heard someone suck in a deep breath.

I quickly snapped up from what I was doing put my ear to her chest. Her heart stopped. I immediately started compressing her chest trying to get her going again.

"Poppy, go get that mix I made earlier it's on the table over there." As Poppy walked away Blaise came over and put one of those pulse monitors on Mary-Lynnette's finger. I stopped. And watched the monitor. There was still no beats until a few minutes later.

"Good." I said as I pulled away and began to clean out the wounds on her stomach.

"Blaise have you gotten that blood sample?" I asked looking up at her.

"Just did." She said pulling away a tube of blood.

"Good, Poppy? I'll take that mix now. Can you take over for me while I start a line of this?" I asked getting up and taking the mixture from her.

"Sure." She said and began to rub the mixture of herbs on Mary-Lynnette's wounds.

I was holding the liquid mixture of blended herbs, that smelled extremely strong but it would help. I tied a band around Mary-Lynnette's arm and felt for her vein. Got it. I stuck the needle in her vein and got an IV started with the liquid herb mixture. One we were down Blaise, Poppy and I all looked down at Mary-Lynnette. She was a mess.

"We need to take off her clothes." Poppy finally said.

I frowned. "And clean her up."

Another deep breath sucked in and I looked over. Ash was standing farther back from us with his head in hands. And worst of all crying. James then walked in rubbing the side of his face. He looked from Ash to Mary-Lynnette and then at me. "Get him out."

He nodded and began pulling Ash out of the room. He resisted but couldn't keep it up and ended up being pulled out.

"Yeah." Blaise said hoarsely. This was so serious. Not even Blaise was being sarcastic or being well...Blaise. After about 30 minutes. We had cleaned Mary-Lynnette off and put her clothes in a baggy. And most of all we confirmed what happened to her.

I opened one of her eyes and shined a little flashlight in it.

The little pulse monitor started beeping again the stretched out one super long beep. I started her chest compressions again but the thing was still holding out that beep. My heart dropped. I can't let her die. Not now. "Come on." I almost whimpered.

"Thea, move. " Blaise said taking my place compressing her chest trying to get her heart going. "Tube her."

I nodded trying not to cry. I can't let Ash's soulmate die. I can't. Not with how far he's come. Not at all. I grabbed the tube. Poppy held the flashlight and shined it down Mary-Lynnette's throat while I inserted the tube down her throat. She started breathing again and then her heart started beating.

Time had really flown by we had worked on her for about six hours straight. I put a blanket over her ande tried to make her comfortable in the bed.

"Poppy? Will you go tell Theirry were done?" I asked fixing the blankets over Mary-Lynnette.

"Yeah." She said. Right as she was about to open the door. Theirry opened it.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"And the verdict is?" He asked me stepping in.

"Well, She'll live. But only because we were lucky. She was barely hanging on. She flat lined twice. We had to tube her. And that's not even the worst of it." I said sitting down in a chair.

"Then what is?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

I hesitated on saying this. But Theirry had to know. "She was raped." I said quietly.

He stared blankly at me for a second. "Are you for sure? About that?"

"Yeah." I replied looking at him.

"Did you get the blood results back?" He sat down across from me.

"Not yet." Blaise said from across the room. As she pulled up Mary-Lynnette's hair in a loose pony tail so if we had to work with again it wouldn't get in our way.

"We should have them back soon though." Poppy said picking up the bag that held Mary-Lynnette's clothes. "I'm gonna take these to be put in the wash and she can wear something of mine. Or something."

I nodded and she walked out of the room. "How is Ash?"

" A complete mess. After James pulled him out he practically flew up to his room and has hauled himself up in it again. ." Theirry said his tone not changing.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. I should go talk to him and his sisters. Her brother too." I said looking at Mary-Lynnette. "Blaise will you stay with her?"

"Yeah." She said as she flipped a page in her magazine.

I walked out the door with Theirry behind me.

So, probably not the best...but review me anyway?


	12. Chapter 12

I am so so sorry for the late UD my internet broke or something and I had to wait for someone to come out and fix it.

Wow, you guys are just too amazing I got new reviewers and the original reviewers! Yay, go me! Hahaha Thanks I love you guys so much. I'm about to get ready for thanksgiving break, so I might update sooner, or just a little tiny bit later than usual. Well I obviously might update more because I won't have to go sit in hell for like seven hours so which means I'll get on the computer. But I might update a little bit less, because you know? It's a holiday and holidays equal the f word. And I mean family. Not the other f word...And I mean the good and annoying kind of family. But what can you do besides hide in your room? Atleast there's good food...Anyway sorry for the rambling...I'll let your read now...Enjoy...

Songs For This Chapter

Just Breathe- Pearl Jam

Never Be The Same- RED

Brothers On A Hotel Bed- Death Cab For Cutie

In My Veins- Andrew Belle

Make It Without You - Andrew Belle

Ash POV

I was laying in my bed staring my ceiling. I think it was all I could do. I was having killer chest pains. They were from Mary-Lynnette's heart stopping. I felt them while I was in the room with her and it stopped. Like somebody had suddenly dropped cinder blocks on my chest and kept picking them up and dropping them again. The pain was agonizing and it hurt if I moved at all. I had my face in my pillow and just kept crying. And eventually I stopped. I just wanted to lay here and not get up. I couldn't be down stairs. Not with my sisters tears and people scrambling around to help Thea, Blaise, and Poppy. And James, I just couldn't look at him. People kept passing me and looking at me with guilt and pity stricken all over their faces for me.

_I heard the door open and then walked in James but the only thing I noticed about him was that he was holding a girl. Who was covered in dirt and blood, who was limp in his arms. My heart lurched and squeezed with pain. As the whole room went silent. I wanted to rip her out of his arms, and run with her for help. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I wasn't even breathing. It felt as if my whole world was hanging together by a thread. And that thread was her. And if she broke, I'd seriously not be able to go on._

I felt my face twist in agony as I exhaled and recalled the memory. I put both hands on my face and rubbed it so it would relax again. And I laid like that for about thirty minutes. Until I heard a knock on my door.

"Ash?" A light voice called and opened my door which I thought I locked...a little bit. It was Rowan.

"Yeah?" I replied sounding really tired, with my hand on my forehead. She walked in quietly and closed the door. Then walked over and plopped down next to me on my bed. I looked at her like she was insane. She noticed that.

"Don't look at me like that. I just thought that you shouldn't be alone." She said next to me.

"What about Kestrel, Jade, and Mark?" I asked.

"Kestrel said she had to go do something, But I think she just didn't want to cry more in front of us. You know how she is. Mark and Jade...Well are Mark and Jade and you know are off in their own little world being sad in a corner. Plus I just didn't want to be downstairs it's too depressing." She said turning her head to look at me.

I nodded silently understanding what she meant. It was really depressing downstairs, between them crying and the news still covering the shooting back in Briar Creek and how people are still trying to find Mary-Lynnette.

"So Ash..I heard about what happened with you. And James. And Mary-Lynnette..." She started.

"I don't want to talk." I said a little bit too quick and harsh.

"Okay. We don't have to talk." She said still staring at the ceiling with me. But she leaned her head on my shoulder and had an arm over my stomach hugging me. I Laid the side of my cheek against the top of her head. And we stayed like that in silence. And this was the most comforted I had felt in almost a whole year.

Rowan and I stayed like that for almost an hour and then we heard a knock. And then my door opened again. I should've asked Rowan to lock it...It was Kestrel.

"Well now I know where you guys ran off to." She said closing the door. "What are you guys doing?" She stopped in the middle of the room and looked at us weird.

"We aren't talking. And hiding from our problems." I said rubbing my eyes with one hand.

"And you didn't invite me?" She asked arching her eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

" Nope." Rowan said next to me.

"I didn't even invite her. " I said referring to Rowan.

"Hey!" She said sitting up a little bit and looking at me.

"What? It's true you just sort of walked in." I defended myself.

"Whatever Ash," She said rolling her eyes.

" Hey! Hey! What happened to a peaceful, stress free environment?" I asked.

"Kestrel ruined it." Rowan said laying back down.

"Yeah, if your going to ruin it, get the hell out." I said laying down. Kestrel's hand dropped from her hips and she just sort of stood there. She toyed with her nails. Rowan and I were just looking at her.

I sighed. "You can stay."

She came over to the opposite side of Rowan and laid beside me. It was quiet for about a while fifteen minutes.

"You have a small bed." Kestrel said randomly.

"In the stress free peace zone. We do not talk." I said slightly annoyed.

"A queen size bed only seems small when there is three adults in it." I said.

"I'm not fat." Kestrel and Rowan said in unison.

"You guys..." I said as I straightened out on the bed.

"Oh my god can you believe Quinn has a soulmate?" Kestrel asked not sure to who.

"Right? I thought it was crazy." Rowan said back to Kestrel.

"And the ironic part is she is the most feared, vampire hunter. The cat." I said laying back down.

"That's karma for you." Kestrel said.

"Oh yeah. Same goes for Ash." Rowan agreed.

"It is a bitch." I said letting my eyes close lazily. Kestrel and Rowan laughed.

"It's crazy to see how many people we know here." Kestrel stopped laughing and said.

"I know! There's only a few people I'm not familiar with." Rowan agreed.

"What happened to the "not talking" thing?" Annoyed, I asked.

"Sorry." Rowan and Kestrel said in unison again. They both tried to stifle their laughs but even I couldn't help but crack a smile. I rolled my eyes and they quieted down. As soon as it quieted down, I began to realize how tired I was. It was too much for just one day. And I fell asleep with my sisters next to me and Mary-Lynnette in my mind.

Reviews? :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, Sorry for the wait but again Thanksgiving, plus my cousin who joined the marines came to visit and I haven't seen him in like three years so. I needed to spend time with him. Because you know he is my cousin, and I love him. But hey I survived Thanksgiving? Yay! Anyway I know the last chapter was a little bit different, but when I wasn't sure how to write it, but I began thinking of me and my brother a few months after my dad died. And crisis and loss, it's really amazing how it can bring some people together. So I thought it needed sibling love, because I may never admit it aloud to my brothers and sisters, but I love them so much, and I don't know what I'd do without them. I'm really thankful I have them. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to them.

Love you Keith, Patience, Chris, Gary, Eric, Rachael, and Megan. I think Dad would be proud of us. But you'll never know about this. So, bleh. I have a Secret. XD. Enjoy you guys.

Songs for this chapter

Meteor Shower -Owl City

Slipping Away- Sum 41

Breathe- Angels and Airwaves

Ash POV

I awoke to the sound of my door opening, I sat up almost automatically waking up Kestrel and Rowan. It was Quinn.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked with a confused face.

"We were talking but then we fell asleep." I said yawning.

"You know, that is weird that you guys are sleeping together. You guys know this is a mansion. We have rooms. With beds. Without your brother in them." He said.

"Quinn, shut the hell up. God damn. There my sisters. Honestly! Is there something you need because you know you just ruined the only sleep I've been able to get in a few days." I was seriously pissed off. Kestrel and Rowan looked like they were too tired to care.

"I don't need anything. But Thea does. All of you." He said nonchalantly ignoring my morning bitchiness

" It's about Mary-Lynnette." He added looking away and I immediately snapped out of my bed with Kestrel and Rowan behind me. Quinn held the door open for us as we were going out of the room. I had to do everything I could not to run out of the room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kestrel stopped and turned around to look at Quinn.

"Kestrel, now is not the time...Wait.." I said without thinking and turned around to look at Quinn. " Where are we going?"

"I think she's in Theirry's office, waiting for you guys. I think Mark and Jade went ahead." He said leaning against the top rail of the stairs.

"Thanks." I said turning back around and walked to Theirry's office with Kestrel and Rowan behind me. With every step I wanted to go faster and faster but with every one I also had a hollow feeling in my stomach that seemed to be getting bigger as I got closer. When I finally reached there, I stared at the doorknob for a minute scared for what might await me once I go in, because there was no going back. I could feel Kestrel and Rowan staring at me probably wondering what the hell I was doing but they stayed silent. I finally took a deep breath and twisted the knob. When I opened the door Jade and Mark were sitting on the love seat they didn't look happy, but not crushed. I took that as a good sign.

"Ash." Theirry said in a light smiling tone. "Good, all of you are here. We need to talk." I noticed Thea standing in front of Theirry's desk

"Your probably going to want to sit down." She said in a serious tone, gesturing to the other couch. I uneasily sat down with Kestrel and Rowan on each of my sides.

"Is she okay?" I said once we all sat down and were quiet.

"She's alive. For the most part but we need to talk more about her condition." Thea said replying to me. I felt my heart float with joy and relief. I almost could have cried. But there was more to it, I knew that just by seeing the look on Thea's face.

"Okay, so let's do that. Explain." I needed to know by the goddess I was scared but I needed to know.

"Well, I'm going to work from the little things up. She has four cracked ribs, but that might be from me, and Blaise. We had to resuscitate her and the compression might have done that. And she had a lot of bruises. We had to insert a tube. Because, she wasn't breathing to well on her own we actually had to resuscitate her a few times. So until she's stable, enough to hold it on her own. The tube will breathe for her. She had cuts on her stomach and they were pretty deep but we got them to stop bleeding. And we cleaned them up too so she should be okay. And guys, I really really seriously need you guys to not freak out but this is going to be scary. I'm not going to lie." Thea took a seat and I inhaled, she looked worried and that hollow feeling returned to my stomach. Then she opened her mouth to talk, and then the door opened and in walked Blaise.

"Sorry, Im late." Blaise said as she closed the door then went to sit by Thea.

"It's fine. We were just going through what you guys found and did." Theirry said.

"Oh." Blaise said crossing her legs.

"Thea?" I said but she was looking down in her lap.

"Thea, you were saying what might be scary?" Rowan said in a soft questioning voice. Thea still didn't respond and looked sad. Blaise looked at her then at us, then back at Thea. Who said nothing.

"While we were examining her, we...we had found, she...was..raped. There were no signs of fight or struggle besides the bruising. We took a sample of her blood and she was under a sedative. Where your conscious, but you can't move. Your paralyzed. Your basically a prisoner in your own body. She is still working it out of her system. And we have given her some medicinal liquids, to help her fight off any bacteria or infection. And they should help her. And then because of everything that's going on with her body. It's very unbalanced and it's working really really hard right now. And because of that her body went into a state of shock, and she is in something called induced a coma. It's sort of where it was overworked and it just sort of needed to take time to get better. Like when you black out because you just can't take the stress. It really doesn't usually last long. And we can help her come out of it with medicine. Like the more the medicine helps. The sooner she will wake up." Blaise said carefully and slowly. I felt like I could have died there. The feeling I felt was just heart-stabbing. Jade and Rowan had started crying again. Mark was looking down. Kestrel was looking like she was about to cry, but I couldn't tell what she was looking at.

"How long?" Kestrel said quietly as if she didn't trust her voice.

" Probably a few days. At the longest I would estimate a week." Blaise said calmly. Kestrel pressed her lips to her hand but nodded. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Can we see her?" Mark asked quietly not looking up.

"No." Thea said simply.

"What?" I said pretty loud.

" We have good reasoning." Thea said looking directly at me.

" Really? What is this reason that is so important we can't see Mary-Lynnette?" I asked pissed off.

"You guys could expose her to bacteria and if she were to wake up around one of you guys, most of all you, Ash. It could unsteady her heart. And it could make her heart stop. Intentionally only meaning to stop for a second, but if it stops for even one she probably couldn't handle it. We are doing in what is best interest for her health." Thea said looking at all of us. "I'm sorry."

"Ash, in the mean time, I will let you blow off steam by trying to find this guy. Who did this. Girls your welcome to stay in the mansion. Mark your welcome to stay as well but I suggest you call your parents. They need to know that she was found and is being taken care of. Tell them to call off the police. No, actually I will send daybreakers to influence them. As well as the police. So they won't come up here. But I will want you to call them. Thea ? Blaise? You guys will take care of Mary-Lynnette, I want her under 24 hour observation. Either one of you or Poppy with her at all times. Take shifts. Keep them all updated, as well as me." Theirry said.

"There is another thing." Thea said. "I need to know what to do if things don't change or go bad..." She looked at the wall in pain.

"Go bad?" I asked feeling my tongue tick in my mouth.

"If...if she doesn't wake up or her condition deteriorates ..." Thea looked down and then looked at me guiltily

The room felt like it was spinning and my head hurt really bad. This could not be happening. Not to my Mary-Lynnette. My M'lin. My shinkicker, .

_Mare? Mary-Lynnette? _I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Just begging for a response.

Nothing Came.

I'm loving them. Reviews...?


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I do have to say I also am really grateful for you guys, because without you guys I would have done and gave up by now so I love you :)

Songs For This Chapter

Diamonds- Stef Lang

It's Hard to Say - The Used

Ungodly Hour- The Fray

Don't Blame Yourself -Andrew Belle

Two is better than One (Feat. Taylor Swift) - Boys Like Girls

* * *

Rashel POV

I sat at the island, in the kitchen drinking my warm herbal green tea and sighed.

"Your awake?" Thea asked as she walked in and opened the fridge.

"Unfortunately." I sighed, I had tried laying down after my hands were bandaged up, and had took a shower. They were all torn up from digging.

"Did the pain keep you up?" Thea asked looking at her. " I can give you something for it, If you want."

"It's not that. I just laid down and I am tired. But I just couldn't sleep." I replied becoming aware that I was in my pajama pants, one of Quinn's "borrowed" tees , and my hair was up.

"Dude, I totally get what you mean." James said walking in behind me.

" I see I'm not the only one having the worst time sleeping." Quinn walked in and sat beside me.

"How are your hands?" James asked taking a cup out of the cupboard and I looked down at the white bandaging over my hands that were holding my midnight blue cup and sighed.

"They sting like a mother but they aren't what's keeping me up." I said taking another sip.

" Then what is?" Thea said as she sat down across from me with a bowl of cereal.

" I guess it was...you know Mary-Lynnette? Finding her...Like that.. It was scary. Not like oh my god Im going to pee my pants way. But like she isn't okay, and this is serious. Seeing someone like that, and not knowing, it's just scary. And I killed vampires for a living, but...this was different. To like think that her school was shot up, and she was missing. But then we found her and she might not even live. What happened to her was scary. And I'm not scared of vampires, or nightworld. But that happening, that it could even happen. To someone we were supposed to meet this summer. Or atleast someone we know of. She means a lot to Ash, and we know Ash, So I guess that's what's scary to me. That it happened to someone who we may not have known but someone who meant something to us." I said staring at nothing and holding my mug with both of my hands.

James had stopped what he was doing and looking at the ground, so was Quinn and Thea except she was looking into her cereal. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. All of our faces reflecting grim and guilt.

"How is she? Mary-Lynnette?" James asked looking at Thea.

She sighed. "She is as okay, as she can be right now."

" And how okay is that?" Quinn asked. Him and I both looked at her.

"Not very. Between the deep wounds on her stomach, the extreme bruises, she can't breathe on her own, her heart stopped beating like three times, four cracked ribs, she was drugged, and she's in an induced a coma. And on top of all of that, she was raped." Thea said staring at nothing.

"Are you sure? About that?" James asked almost looking like he didn't know how to react.

"I wish, I wasn't." Thea said looking sadly at him.

"Does Ash know?" I asked.

" He does. The look on his face was just, the worst. I couldn't even tell him, Blaise had too. I wanted to run out of that room." Thea said looking at me and then down.

" It's got to be killing him." James said who was leaning back against the counter.

" It's not "got to be" it is. That's HIS soulmate. I mean, your just not going to okay with that." Quinn said leaning on the island with his forearms and elbows.

I nodded silently, almost feeling tears in my eyes. "This week just sucks." I said.

"Agreed." James said and sat next to Thea with a seat in between them and rested his cheek on his hand.

"For sure." Thea said taking a bite.

"Seriously?" A voice said emerging from the dark, it was Theirry. We all turned to look at him. "Why are you guys up?" He said as he walked into the kitchen. None of us responded.

"Well, all you should be in bed. Three of you dug a girl out of the ground today. And haven't slept since you got home and the other one of you have been busy saving the same girl's life and hasn't slept yet either. I'm not going to be your dad but all of you need to go to bed. Or else your not going to be able to help at all. And Thea I know Blaise is watching Mary-Lynnette right now." He seemed pretty mad but we all just looked at each other and then back at him.

"How's Ash?" Thea asked then put her bowl in the sink.

"I don't know. He's in his room, and sort of just stayed there. He might be asleep. He needs to sleep. Like all of you should be doing." He added all of us were just looking at him silently again."Go to bed." He said firmly.

"Going." All of us said at the same time and then got up from our seats then started heading towards our rooms.

"Is that my shirt?" Quinn asked as we were walking down the hall back to our room.

"Yup." I said still holding my mug in one hand. Quinn chuckled and held my free hand.

Ash POV

After we talked with Thea we all just sort of went our separate ways I had to talk to Theirry so I stayed behind.

"Ash?" He said noticing I hadn't left with the others.

"I can't do it. Finding him, I just can't function right. Not with my soulmate in the same building in a coma, and I can't see her. I just can't do it." He didn't look angry or surprised.

"I figured you might do this. And I understand. " He said leaning back some in his chair. And with that I left. I didn't talk to anyone or even acknowledge as I walked back to my room. I made sure I locked the door this time. And laid in my bed, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know how to do anything, so I was just going to lay down and stare out at the stars that were beginning to light up the night sky. I didn't know what was worse being miles away from each other her being okay. Or her being under the same roof and not being okay. I think I miss her more right now than I ever have.

I stared at the sky all night when I got to my room it was Seven now it's three and I still don't think I want to go to sleep. She needs me and I can't be there and I didn't know of a worse feeling.

-flashback- (still from Ash's POV)

_I reached out to shake her hand and as soon as I did, I was shot with a shock of energy. It was interesting I almost wanted to do it again. But, instead I looked at her and frowned. What in the hell was that_ ?

" _Who are you?" She said giving up trying to be nice._

-Other flashback-

_"No. But I always wondered just a bit. All right, I'll kiss you." She said. In all honesty I was surprised she agreed. It's okay, I can do this. It's just a kiss, with a girl. But she wasn't just a girl. She was my soulmate. _

Reviews? :)


	15. Chapter 15

So I decided to start this chapter a little bit early, I don't know why, Probably because it's holiday break and I'm pretty freakin bored. But oh well, Enjoy guys

Songs for this chapter

In your sleep -Andrew Belle

Painting The Roses Red- A cursive memory

Sympathy -Goo Goo Dolls

Creep- Radiohead

Ash POV

I must have fallen asleep at some point after four because I remember that being the last time I looked at the clock. When I woke up it was noon. I really didn't want to get up but I did anyway. I was walking down the hall when I noticed Miles and Delos sitting in front of a door. I had to walk past them anyway, might as well ask. Before I even got a word out. Miles was already talking.

"Sorry Ash, We can't let you in." Miles said looking apologetic but seemed firm with his decision.

"What?" I had no absolute idea what they were talking about.

"Thea said we couldn't let you or your sisters or Mary-Lynnette's brother in. We can't let anyone in without Thea, Blaise, or Poppy's permission. Besides Theirry." Delos said.

"Oh, I know. I just didn't know she was in this room." Last time I checked she was on the other hallway.

"She is, they moved her this morning. You were asleep." Miles said. Neither of them lost their composure.

" Have..Have you guys heard anything?" I hesitated on asking. Then they looked at each other.

"I thought Thea talked to you guys?" Delos asked looking confused.

" That's what I thought." Miles added.

"No, she did. But has anything changed that you guys know of?" I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"We know she's stable, but she hasn't-" Delos began.

"Woken up." I finished for him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But that's all we know." Miles said.

"It's fine." I replied disappointed but I should have expected it.

"If..If we hear anything, we will let you know." Delos said with sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, Promise." Miles added.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said thanks trying to sound like zi was brushing it off.

"No problem." Delos replied. After that I walked down the hall feeling a little bit less crappy.

James POV ( Okay so this is when James walked in, from being in the kitchen with Thea, Quinn, and Rashel in the middle of the night or so)

I walked into my room and took off my jacket threw it on a chair.

"Hey, " Poppy said looking from the computer screen.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back from being with Mary-Lynnette." I said noticing she was already dressed for bed.

"Yeah, Blaise came back and took over for me after she was talking to Ash, his sisters, and Mary-Lynnette's brother. Theirry wants her under observation twenty-four, seven. Blaise took the first shift, I have the second shift at seven, Thea takes over for me at one. Yay me." She said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Have you slept at all?" She asked.

"Nope." I said before I pulled my shirt over my head.

"But? So you have basically been up for A day and a half. James, why haven't you slept?"

"I couldn't. Bringing Mary-Lynnette in, it was just too much. Rashel and Quinn haven't been able to sleep either. It's bothering all of us. Like the whole thing, it's just really screwed up." I said laying down beside her. She closed her laptop and set it on the night stand and laid down beside me.

"Thea told you huh?" She said looking at me.

"Yeah." I said looking at her back.

" It's up to her now. We have done all we can do. But I still feel terrible." Poppy said.

"I think we feel bad because of Ash. I'll admit I hated him. But he's obviously changed. And she is the reason. If she dies..." I couldn't even think how bad it would be for Ash, the girls, and her brother.

"He won't be able to handle it." Poppy finished for me.

"He won't. He still isn't my favorite person in the world but he didn't deserve this. Mary-Lynnette sure as hell didn't either. I'm not even mad he punched me. Just looking at him. I can't,,," I said as Poppy put her head laid her head on my shoulder.

"We think she's going to be okay...physically. As long as she wakes up soon. But emotionally we really don't know. I think if she has Ash, the girls, and her family she will be okay. But I don't know. I'm just assuming." She said after I pressed my chin to the top of her head.

"I would talk to Ash, but..I don't know what to say." I wish I did know what to say though.

"He's probably extremely pissed he can't see her right now. So he won't want to talk to anyone." She said

"What?" He still couldn't see her?

"Yeah, he isn't allowed. Nor are the girls or her brother. Mary-Lynnette's really fragile right now so we don't want her exposed to too many germs. So no ones really allowed to see her. Plus were worried about when she wakes up and if any of them are in the room she might freak out a little. Meaning that part mostly applies to Ash. Plus shes not looking too well either I don't think seeing her so vulnerable will help them any." Poppy explained.

"Seeing him would definitely not be the best, atleast not right away." I said.

"But I think she is going to need Ash with her if she's going to come back from this." Poppy said and she was right.

"Yeah." After I said that we really didn't talk much, we just sort of stayed like that. Being grateful we were together.

A little short I know, I'm sorry. But review me anyway? If you do I'll update sooner :)


	16. Chapter 16

So I just updated chapter 15 again sorry it was short, so that's why I'm starting this chapter a little bit early. Love you guys, :) Today my cousin left to go back to his base. And I miss him so much already. So I'm dedicating this chapter to him. I love you so much Darron.

Songs For This Chapter

Swallowed In The Sea - Coldplay

Don't -Jesse Ruben

Watch The World - Box Car Racer

It Will Rain -Bruno Mars

There For You - Flyleaf

Ash POV

It had been officially two days since Mary-Lynnette had gone into a coma and there was no change. I had asked Thea about it and she told me it would probably take a little bit of time. She said Mary-Lynnette needed time to get better, that her body and mental state just can't take the stress right now and I do want her to get better, I just wish she would get better faster. With every minute I grew more impatient and more worried.

"You do have another option you know." She said feeling my unease and impatience,

"Like?" I said exasperated.

"Well, I was thinking you know...you could turn her." She said looking down and playing with her hands.

"What?" Stunned. Absolutely stunned.

"If we were to do the change while she was in a coma I'm sure she would go through it just as she would if she were awake. And then she'd wake up _as_ a vampire. All healed." She replied still refusing to look at me.

Vampire Mary-Lynnette or no Mary-Lynnette? _No Mary-Lynnette... _The words burned in my brain. If this was hard...Just the thought of a world without her made me want to die. "She didn't want to be turned..." I said suddenly.

"I know. But Ash no one expected this. Things change." Thea said finally looking at me. "Look. I'm not telling you what to do. You don't have to decide right now. But if things get worse it's something you should really think about. We'll keep waiting it out for now."

After that I resorted to staying in my room, because I just couldn't stand the way everyone felt like they had to tiptoe around me. And everything just pissed me off. Plus everyone was with their soulmates. Which reminded me of her. I thought it was bad, not having her here, but this is just worse.

I don't know why, but I didn't feel like staying in my room but I didn't want to be around anyone else and I knew if I was anywhere downstairs someone would be around me. I decided to take a walk instead. It was about five pm. And that's just what I did, I walked around town and saw busy people walking around, some with friends, some with family, some with their boyfriends, and some with family. But just getting out and walking around town just me and my Ipod. Chris Martin sang in my ears Swallowed in the Sea. And oddly I found a peace of mind. But it did remind me of Mary-Lynnette when in the song it said : " _you belong with me, not swallowing the sea..." ._

I needed her. I really needed her. I needed her to be with me. But she needed me more right now.

I guess there wasn't really anything I could do. Except wait it out like Thea said. And realizing that made me feel so helpless.

It had began to get dark and I was already back at the mansion. But something made me not want to go in. So I wandered out past the back perimeter of the mansion where it was basically just unoccupied land and looked up. The sky was dark blue and full of bright shining stars. And at this moment right here, I felt extremely content because I knew Mary-Lynnette would love this. I stayed there for about three hours just gazing at the sky. When I finally went in the mansion Rowan, Jade Kestrel, Mark, James and Poppy were all sitting on the couch talking about something.

Rowan was the first to notice me. "Hey, where have you been?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Nowhere really Just walked around."

"Oh." She said.

"Any change?" I asked Poppy.

"Sorry, No." She replied looking apologetic.

"It's fine." I said putting my hands in my pockets and took a step on the stairs then paused, and turned around. "Hey Poppy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Let me know if, you know if there is anything I can do." I said looking at her.

"Okay. I will." She said sounding like she didn't expect it. And with that I turned around and went upstairs. When I went upstairs I noticed the clock said ten. I was out for six hours. After that I just laid in bed til I fell asleep.

The next day (still Ash's POV)

The next day I basically did the same thing, got up, waited til five and was out the door.

Hannah POV

I opened the dryer and pulled the clothes out. They were Mary-Lynnette's. I had washed them about three times now and soaked them, but they still had stains from her blood. And they were all torn up. It's been about three days since she had come to daybreak after she was reported missing after her school was shot up by some lunatic. The cops still haven't found or identified him. Or..well they had, they just didn't want to tell anyone until they had gotten the story figured out. But either way nobody knew. Well maybe...No I don't think another wash would help them...I sighed heavily and set them down in the basket.

Ash has barely said a word to anyone, hes mostly hauled up in his room since James brought Mary-Lynnette in after they found her. And now he's running off to goddess knows where since yesterday and left again today. I guess it's none of our businesses. I'm just praying it's nothing stupid. Im sure it's not helping that he can't see her and I felt bad for her family and the girls. But I feel the worst for Ash. He hasn't seen her in almost a year and he is her soulmate. Plus he's been working so hard to better himself for her.

I sighed again, folded her clothes and put them in a baggy then back into the basket. I had an extra blanket in there I was going to bring to her. I didn't want her to get cold. I picked up the basket and then walked down the hall where Mary-Lynnette was laying. The other day Miles and Delos were standing guard in front of her room. It was an extra precaution. Just incase Ash just wanted to sneak in. But today James and Morgead were standing guard. They both looked really bored and tired as if they could fall asleep, they better not. I thought. Thea, Blaise and Poppy would have their heads. Literally. When I stood in front of them they looked alive again.

"Lady Hannah." James said.

"Hey." Morgead said.

"Hey, Thea told you guys I was coming right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can go ahead in." James said opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said walking in and closed the door. I looked over to see a busy looking Thea, sitting behind a desk with a small lamp. She looked like she was writing something. Very focused too. Like Theirry when he's in his office.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." She said looking up at me for a minute then looking back down at what she was working on. And I walked over to her.

"How are you doing?" She said not looking up.

"I'm okay." I looked over at Mary-Lynnette where there was a steady beat going. She still had a tube down her throat. But she looked a little bit better. She wasn't covered in dirt anymore and you could see her face clearly now. She had a little bit of color, but you could still tell she was sick.

"How about her?" I asked quietly without taking my eyes off of her.

"She is fine. All were waiting for is for her to wake up." Thea said stopping what she was doing and looking at her too.

Then I noticed something. "Why is there tape over her eyes?"

"She kept opening them, as a reflex. Whenever we would touch her face they would flip open. But she's still not conscious. Once they open she won't close them on her own. So if she would open them and we wouldn't notice it, her eyes would dry out." Thea said still ignoring what she was working on.

"Have the drugs worn off?" I said finally looking at Thea then turning back to Mary-Lynnette.

"Her system worked it out yesterday." Thea replied.

"I feel so bad." I said still looking at her.

"Yeah. I agree with you there." Thea said looking back down at what she was working on.

"Hey? Do you know where Ash has been running off to?" I asked setting the basket down and then turned to look at her.

"Nope. Ever since James brought her in, I've been like living in a hole. Sleeping, eating and watching." She said bringing her coffee cup to lips and then her face turned troubled. "I'm out of coffee." She frowned.

"I can go get some." I offered.

"No, it's okay I'll go do it. I'll be quick, but will you stay? Just for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure. No problem. I need to do what I came in here to do anyway." I said.

"Do you want some?" Thea asked looking grateful.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Okay, Thanks." She said opening the door quietly and stepping out. I watched her leave and then I turned back to the basket and pulled the blanket out. Then I unfolded it and walked over to Mary-Lynnette. Once I had lain the blanket across her, I noticed her arm was hanging off the bed. I leaned down to pick it up and grabbed her wrist lightly and then set it down on the bed. And then her fingers wrapped around my hand and I felt a squeeze. I felt like I was going to scream but instead I Just stood there not moving. "Oh. My. God." I said taking pauses to breathe in between words.

"Are you awake?" I whispered getting a little bit close to her face. After I said that I felt another squeeze. Holy freaking crap. She's awake. What do I do?

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to get help. Just wait okay." I started to pull away and then I felt another tug pulling me back.

"I...I have to..." I pleaded almost in tears filled to the brim with panic. And then I felt another squeeze this one tighter than the others. "Okay. Okay. I'll stay and we will wait." I said taking deep breaths and sitting down in a chair next to the bed still holding her hand. "Your going to be okay. So just wait. It'll be okay." I said trying to calm myself more than her. Another squeeze and then I heard the door open. I was almost about to cry with joy until I saw who it was. It was James. Not Thea. Not Thea at all.

"Hey, what's going..." His voice drifted off as his eyes locked with my hand and Mary-Lynnette's.

"Go, get Thea. Now." I said trying to hold my voice steady.

"Oh my god. Okay." He said turning off in sprinting down the hall.

Sorry, for the bit of the wait guys. Some crap went down that I had to handle. So I made the chapter a bit longer. Again sorry. But can I still get a review? ...Maybe?


End file.
